


Returned Foe

by WolfOfTheta



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOfTheta/pseuds/WolfOfTheta
Summary: Takes place five months after the events of "The Wolf". An old friend returns to Sonic and the others to warn them of a mysterious grey hedgehog who threatens them and the world. I've put General Audiences but there is moderate violence in parts.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! I don't know who's reading but sorry about the wait. I forgot about AO3 for a while...
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Kate. The rest belongs to Sonic Team @SEGA
> 
> Anywho, enjoy :D

The inky blue-black sky suddenly turned into a pale pink shot with gold as the sun broke over the horizon. The air became alive with noise as birds began their morning chorus.

On the ground, a large pasture was illuminated by the early sun. Large boulders on the pasture cast long dark shadows on the grass. Behind one of these boulders, facing away from the sunrise, was a figure whose features were hidden by a long cloak. They were sat down on the slightly damp grass, using a small torch to read a book. However, as soon as they realised that the sun had risen, they switched off the torch, stood up, and placed both torch and book in some sort of inside pocket of the cloak.

However, they had barely moved out from behind the rock when they heard voices, and jolted back with fear.

"So, you and your troop are prepared?"

"Yes, sir,"

The cloaked figure cautiously shifted so they could observe without being spotted. One of the speakers was some sort of purple monster that slightly resembled some sort of big cat. It was sat in front a grey hedgehog, listening intently. The hedgehog was a dark grey colour, with teal stripes and peircing green eyes that looked like those of a snake. The strangest thing about him, however, that he had no mouth.  
The creature began to speak again.  
"What are the three priority targets, master?"

The hedgehog began to pace, and the eavesdropper lost sight of him.  
"They are three hedgehogs," he said, turning to pace the other way "they go by the names of Sonic, Shadow and Silver," he stopped pacing and eyed the creature with a manic glint in his eye "when you find them, kill on sight. But, leave Shadow to me. Kill them as you wish, just make sure they are out of the way when the plan moves forward next week,"

The names of two of the hedgehogs sparked further interest in the eavesdropper, and they leant in closer. They stopped moving as the hedgehog's ears twitched. He looked around for a moment before facing the creature again.  
The creature stood, and growled a little.  
"But, Mephiles! Surely these hedgehogs will recognise you and your troops! They'll stop us too easily!" he exclaimed. Mephiles chuckled and a strange purple sphere appeared in his hand, which made the creature recoil a little in fear.  
"They will have no memory of me, or you, I assure you," he leant down so he could whisper to the creature "I also suggest that you don't question my authority again,"

He held up the sphere close to the creature's head, who cowered slightly.  
"M-my apologies, Sir...i-it won't happen again

Mephiles' mouthless muzzle appeared to curve into a smirk.  
"Good," he said silkily, straightening up "now, return to your post,"

The creature nodded and bowed deeply before becoming encased in a lilac glow. With a short flash, it disappeared from view, leaving Mephiles alone.

Mephiles extinguished the sphere that was still in his palm and lowered his hand to his side. He laughed softly and turned towards the rock, where the cloaked figure was still hiding. "So, my friend, care to reveal yourself?"

The eavesdropper froze and their breathing quickened at his words. Nevertheless, they stood up straight and slowly joined Mephiles round the other side of the boulder.  
"You knew I was there," they said, surprised. Mephiles nodded.  
"I did," he replied calmly.

"And you didn't say?" the stranger replied "I heard everything,"

Mephiles tensed.  
"Yes, you did," he muttered, eyeing the stranger with discontent "you are aware I cannot let you live, aren't you?"

The purple sphere that he had previously threatened the creature with had reappeared. The stranger did not seem deterred, and they chuckled. A gloved hand came free of the cloak and reached up to the neck clasp, unclipping it. The hood fell down as the cloak fell to the floor, revealing a white and cyan she-wolf.  
"You know," she said, smirking "that's just what I was thinking,"

And with that, she flung an electrical sphere at Mephiles, who barely dodged it. He fired his sphere at her, and her eyes widened a little as it skimmed past her. She threw up a protective shield as Mephiles' spheres fired at her again. She growled.  
"You know, I know two of those hedgehogs," she yelled. She darted towards Mephiles and roundhouse kicked him to the ground "one of which is my brother,"

Mephiles had barely recovered from the kick when he felt the wolf hoist him up roughly by his shoulders and slam him against the boulder, causing a deep crack to run up from the point of impact. His vivid green eyes were met with her furious royal blue ones.  
"And let me assure you, buddy, I will protect those hedgehogs to my last breath. So, whatever you have planned, it ain't happening,"

With that, the grey hedgehog was thrown to the ground, where he landed with a loud groan. By the time he had stood up properly, the ivory wolf had gone, her long brown cloak left discarded on the grass. He rubbed his head, absolutely livid.

"Oh," he snarled under his breath "we shall see about that,"


	2. Creepy Grey Hedgehog

Freedom Fighter HQ, Knothole. The next day.

"So were you just friends?"

"Yes, Amy,"

"Then why didn't you want her to leave?"

"It wasn't like that, Amy,"

Amy Rose squinted her eyes suspiciously at the blue hedgehog sat on the chair opposite her. Sonic had his elbows on the table and had his head in his hands, clearly uninterested in the conversation.

This had happened quite a few times for the past five months, and Sonic was sick and tired of it.

Amy crossed her arms and slumped back. "And I know that because...?" she said.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "She didn't suit me, Ames. She'd probably go with..." he thought for a second "I don't know, someone like Silver,"

Pink raised her eyebrows at his words, still not believing him.

"Are you guys talkin' 'bout Kate again?"

The two hedgehogs turned to the door of the hub, where Bunnie and Antoine had just walked in. Bunnie slumped down on the sofa, and her husband sat down next to her. Antoine smiled mischeviously at Amy.

"I was under ze impression zat Sonic has something for Miss Sally, _non_?"

Amy shot a look of hate at Antoine and Sonic flushed slightly and face palmed. "Antoine...buddy...don't make it worse..."

There was an awkward pause until Sonic found a way to spruce up conversation. "Uh...where is Sal', anyway?"

Bunnie tapped her hand on her metal knee as she thought for a moment. "She's with Nicole. Ah think they're checkin' up on the nanites,"

Sonic frowned.

"Is there something wrong with them?" "Nah. Ah think it's just regular check up,"

There was more silence until a green flash caught their attention and Shadow appeared in the hub, carrying something brown over his shoulder.

Sonic sat up properly.

"Any luck?"

Shadow shook his head and dumped the brown thing on one of the empty chairs.

"No," he said simply "although, I did find that cloak in Emerald Hill,"

Sonic stood up and picked up the cloak from its place on the chair, and he looked confused at its weight.

"There's something in this..." he said distractedly as he began rooting round inside the pockets. Shadow threw himself down into the armchair opposite the sofa.

"I found it by a load of scorch marks and a boulder with a huge crack in it," he said casually "I'm guessing that someone dropped it in a scuffle,"

Amy widened her eyes.

"Really? I hope nobody was hurt..."

Meanwhile, Sonic's search had brought up a small torch and a book. He flicked through the pages and looked at the front cover. At the title, he felt his stomach drop. 1984...

"Oh no..."

Everyone looked at Sonic expectantly when he said that.

"What is it, mon amie?" Antoine asked, his brow creasing.

Sonic placed both book and torch on the table and everyone gathered round.

"I talked with Kate before she left, and this...she said this was her favourite book,"

Bunnie gasped. "Ya think she got into a fight?"

Shadow seemed the most troubled by this. "The place was a mess when I got there. It looked like someone got slammed into a wall," he said worriedly "But...if she was as powerful as you told me, Faker, maybe she had the upper hand?"

Sonic picked up the cloak and held it out in front of him, as though checking its size. "Maybe..." he said "but, who would she pick a fight with?"

A new voice made them all whip around, and Sonic's expression fell into one of surprise.

"Perhaps a creepy grey hedgehog who wants to kill everyone,"

It was Kate, and she looked perfectly fine. She smiled at Sonic.

"Hello again, Sonic,"

Sonic was at a complete loss for words. "Kate? Why...why are you...?"

Kate walked over to them and spoke indifferently. "I told you. I ran into a psychotic grey hedgehog, slammed him into a wall and lost my cloak," she stared at the brown material that Sonic was still holding "huh. Looks like you found it,"

The blue hedgehog shook his head. And pointed at his black and red counterpart.

"No, Shadow found it," Kate looked at the hedgehog. It took her a minute to realise, but when she did, her mouth fell open.

"You're the...you're my..."

"Yes,"

"You were there-!"

"Yes, I was,"

Kate seemed overwhelmed by this, but composed herself quickly.

"R-right, OK," she said. She then pointed first at Sonic, and then at Shadow, muttering to herself "right...so you're Sonic, and you're Shadow..." she paused, and looked around "who's Silver?"

Sonic frowned in confusion.

"Silver?" he asked her "why do you need Silver?"

Kate's expression turned solemn and she adopted a serious tone.

"Because he's in danger," she gestured round the room "you're _all _in danger,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so.
> 
> Just to be clear, I wrote this story about a year ago. Whilst it's not a huge gap, my writing HAS improved since then, so don't worry, after this story, it gets better XD. I apologise for the lack of quality :D


End file.
